


Getting Started (#132 Witness)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuckolding, Drabble, Handcuffs, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is a witness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Started (#132 Witness)

Charlie gripped the arms of the chair trying not to pull on the cuffs. Five feet away on their bed Amita tossed her head back, a third orgasm driving a hoarse shout from her.

Charlie could see her arms tremble.

Behind her Ian stopped his thrusts to reach over to play with a nipple. Amita made a small mewing noise.

Charlie realized he must have made a noise as well.

Ian looked him over and started his slow steady grinding again. Charlie wanted to break the damn cuffs.

“Don't worry Professor, I'm just getting started, there'll be plenty left for you.”


End file.
